The Apocalypse
by Chronicle Escape
Summary: Its about a girl named Zoe and her struggles along the way. She meets up with old friends and new friends on her journey threw The Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal Monday at school then home, to take my depression and anxiety medicine and stay in my room in the basement. When I woke up in the morning I thought it was the same thing all over again. I went up stair for breakfast when I went into the kitchen no one was there which was odd, but I just grabbed a piece of bread and ran out the door because I was running late after all. I ran out the door and ran a few blocks and then I turned a corner. I hit a guy head on when I turned the corner and I guess he was turning the corner too and didn't know anyone was there like I did. We both fell, our books scattered on the concrete sidewalk my bread fell out of my mouth. When I looked at the guy I got butterflies in my stomach. Then I noticed that the guy also had bread in his mouth, I guess he was running late like me. The guy got up and so did I he had black shine hair, sea blue eyes and two piercings on the right side of his lip.

"Sorry" I said

"What" he said

"Um, I told you sorry" I said

"Oh, OK" he said

What a jerk all he said was "oh, OK" is that really all he has to say. I grabbed my books and walked away. I soon got to school minutes later.

"Where is it?" a mysterious voice said from behind me. "Where is it" the voice said again

I looked behind me to see to my surprise my use to be friend Carrie was talking to me.

"What happened to not talking to me Carrie" I said

"It not my fault you are some depressed, suicidal geek"

"You forget Freak" I said

"Whatever, wheres my science project" she said

"Our, our science project?" I said

"What ever, Where is it" she said

"I have it, don't worry" I said.

Carrie walked away in anger and snobby. I put my books into my locker and noticed my drawing notebook was gone, then I remembered the corner guy. I went to Science class with the science project I worked hard on while Carrie got her nails and hair done all the time. I tried to get my mind off of the corner guy and how my notebook is probably with him or on the corner still. The science project was where you make a wind mill and if it worked the way Mr. Johnson wanted it to you got an A+. Well Carrie and I got an A+ like I usual get. Classes passed by and about around lunch the announcement happened "There will be no school for the rest of the day you may leave now". It was odd, but I left and went to the corner to see if my notebook was there, but it wasn't so I went home.

"Mom, I'm home" I yelled, but no one answered so I knocked on my parents bedroom door. "Mom" I said, no answer. "Mom" I said opening her door to see her and dad eating my little sister Kayla. I screamed "Mom, Dad what are you doing". They looked up at me and groaned at me until they ran into a charge. I ran into the kitchen and they ran after me "MOM DAD PLEASE STOP" I yelled. My mom ran at me and almost bit me and then my dad ran at me probably trying to get a bite of me himself. I ran into my dads office and searched for the keys to the gun cabinet on my dads desk where he usually kept them, I found them under a bunch of dads work papers and a birth certificate when I heard someone coming. I hurried and got one of the guns as my dad got into the room. "DAD STOP, Please Dad Dad please stop DADDY" I cried. I shot him until I ran out of bullets. I tried to open the bullet drawer, but it was locked. I remembered that they kept the keys in moms sock drawer. I ran out of the room into the kitchen, but mom was blocking the path to exit the kitchen to the hall of her and dads room. I grabbed a knife as she ran at me. I stabbed her and stabbed her until she stopped moving. I was soaked in her blood everywhere. My clothes were covered in her blood. My hands ,my arms had blood ,even my face had blood on it. I was crying so hard now when my sister crawled into the kitchen. "NO" I cried I held her face as she groaned at me then I stabbed her until she stopped. I opened the front door to see people in the street eating each other and house and cars on fire, then when I looked up at Atlanta to see it was on fire and a plane had crashed into one of the many sky scrapers. I closed the front door and grabbed my depression medicine and packed some clothes, water, food, my cat Simba, and a picture of my family. I walked out the back door and didn't look back.

My name is Zoe Knight and I am all alone to survive in the Apocalypse.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been one year since the apocalypse happened causing people to change into walkers and start eating humans almost to extinction at least. I think theres only few who survived the attack so far. I have short blonde hair which is stained with blood, I wear guy clothes and try not to look like a female mostly because rape is higher than before the apocalypse. I go by Tristan. I also wear aviators to cover my eyes because they'll probably give me away. I have been on my own with my cat Simba for a while and I don't need anyone either. I just have to keep moving.

I was walking down a rode when I hid in a ditch, a few military trucks passed by, I was gonna go after them to see if I could get a ride when I saw who was in the trucks and walking near the trucks. They were a group who think they own everything and everyone. They rape woman, children, and sometimes young adult guys. So I went deeper into the forest which was right next to the ditch. Soon, I got to the other side of the forest. There was a farm there with the name ''Greene'' on the mail box. It seemed to have been over ran and was on fire not too long ago. I looked around, there seemed to be no one around so I started a fire and I camped there.

The fire was nice and warm and it was nice and calm out there. I was playing with Simba when a bag went over my head and I was forced to lay on the ground. Someone was on top of my back and I didn't like it. The person tied my hands together.

"Don't do anything stupid." a male voice warned.

The male voice sounded so famliar like I heared it before, but I don't know how it was famliar. The male got off me and stood up grabbing my hands and pulling me up. little did he know I had a knife and soon uncut my hands, but acted like they were still tied.

In a manly voice I said, "Get this bag off my head."

The male took off the bag and looked at me. I looked around and seen it was only me and him. He was an older guy and had a blade like thing replacing his right arm. I jumped back and drew the knife on him. "Get away from my cat." I growled at him.

"Don't do anything stupid." he repeated, putting Simba into my backpack which was on the ground near him.

"Tell him I'm not going back!" I yelled thats when I lost my focus and he tackled me, sending us down a hill into a shallow lake. The knife was somewhere around us, on the hill, or at the camp. He noticed that I didn't have the knife and came at me when he saw that I had found the knife in the water. We started punched and kicking at each other. He was now on top of me, holding both my arms down above my head.

"Are you done?" he asked in a strangely calm voice.

"Get off me!" I yelled.

"Keep yelling and you'll bring the biters on us and then we both die." he warned. "Now, are you done?" he asked again.

"Just get the hell off me!" I growled. He then held both my hands in one of his hands. I was so scared.

"Do you have anythimg else on you that I need to about?" he asked casually.

"No weapons just pills," I mumbled."Just get the HELL OFF!"

"What kind of pills?" he looked at me with a warning glare.

"Depression pills, ok?!" I replied. "Just get the HELL OFF!"

"Ok I'm gonna get off now, I'm trusting you to not pull something on me again." he said. He then got off of me and I got up.

"Now we are going to walk up that hill to the camp fire and talk." he commanded, motioning towards the camp. We walked up the hill to the camp fire and sat down. The fire was still light and glowing. I saw the guys face. It was quiet though.

"Tell me about yourself." he said, although it was like a sort of command.

"My name is Tristan, I'm 15, I have depression and I'm a lone wolf."

"Tristan, I am Julian, I'm 17, I talk alot and I'm gonna take you to my camp." He said. Julian put out the fire and packed my things up.

"One thing, you have to have a bag over you're head and you're hands tied together." Julian mumbled. So Julian tied my hand together and put a bag over my head and headed towards his camp.

"You ok?" he asked while we were walking.

"I'm...ok... I guess.." I shrugged, before I felt my legs give out and my head hit the hard ground as consciousness left me


End file.
